


Fixer Upper

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Television Watching, adorable phil, fixer upper, night off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Both Clint and Phil finally have a night off together and that means cuddles on the couch and reality tv.





	

It’s a rare night when both Phil and Clint have off. They’ve both just finished missions and Fury had shooed them out of the SHIELD with threats of unspeakable things neither of them ever want to think about. When they’d walked through the door of their shared apartment, they’d both looked at the kitchen contemplating cooking before Phil had his phone to his ear and was ordering pizza.

Once they had both changed and eaten, Clint snagged Phil’s hand before he could begin cleaning up and pulled him back onto their very comfortable couch. Phil began to protest, but when Clint blanketed himself over him, any objections quickly died out. 

“Clean up later. Cuddles and reality T.V. now.”

Chuckling, Clint pushed the remote into Phil’s hand. Phil flipped through a few channels before settling on HGTV. House Hunters was just ending and as the opening monologue for Fixer Upper came on, Clint snuggled closer to Phil. “I love this show.”

“I know you do. I like it too. Chip and Joanna are a great couple.”

As the episode played, Clint found himself really loving the old farmhouse the couple had picked and when it was all over, he pressed his lips to the spot under Phil’s jaw that he knew Phil loved. Phil’s arms tightened around him and held him close. 

“What did you think of that house, Clint?”

“You know I loved it, Phil. All that land and it even had a small lake. Did you see the porch with the two rocking chairs?” Clint’s eyes closed as he yawned and buried his face in Phil’s neck. “Perfect summer night. Me and you and those chairs.”

Before Clint could fall asleep, Phil got them both to bed. As Clint curled around him, Phil found he was still feeling awake, so he grabbed his tablet off the nightstand and pulled up a few real estate sites. It would be good for them to have a safe house anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited June 2017 for a very silly mistake.


End file.
